


Dear Dean

by RoseNox98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dear John Letter, M/M, Soldier Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel's book club starts writing letters to deployed soldiers, he never expected to get a letter in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Dean

When Castiel's book club started writing letters to soldiers, he picked the name with the closest home town-Lawrence, Kansas only a couple hours away-and carefully penned out a letter.

He had never expected to get one back

But three weeks later, a ratty letter showed up in his mailbox, with a return address to a base camp in Iraq.

It was from one Sargent Dean Winchester.

He had been over seas for two years, and the only person to write him, Dean said, was his little brother Sammy, who was going to Stanford to be a lawyer.

Cas read through his letter over and over, eyes flicking to the picture Dean had sent him.

It was small, and showed Dean from the chest up, dressed in his best uniform. His hair was long enough to be spiky on top, and his eyes were bright green even through the faded ink.

His next letter was sent with a care package and his own photo.

It took a month for Dean's reply to come, the soldier thanking him over and over for the coat, portable CD Player, and CDs.

Dean had said he liked classic rock, and Cas had found some Led Zeppelin and Beatles records to send him.

The more Castiel wrote to him, the more Dean wrote back, and Cas felt like he'd known him for years after a few months.

He learned that Dean was from Kansas, that Sam was four years younger than him, and that his Baby-a 67 Impala, was in a storage garage, waiting for his return.

He also found out that Dean had lost his mother six short months after becoming a big brother, and his father just three years prior, while he was in Basic.

Dean's letters became the highlight of his month, his chest getting tight with excitement every time one of the ragged letters showed up in his mailbox.

It was a year after they started writing when Castiel's letters started going unanswered.

The first month he wasn't worried; sometimes it took several weeks for Dean's replies to come through.

The third month in a row, he couldn't fight down the sick feeling in his belly telling him that something was wrong.

Everyday that a reply didn't come, Castiel felt like his throat was closing up.

It was another six months before he got a letter from a man named Benny. saying that Dean had gone missing on a scouting mission, and that he was assumed dead. The man explained that he had been Dean's friend, and knew that since Cas was not family, the war office wouldn't notify him that Dean was MIA.

Cas was heartbroken, and thought briefly about going to find Sam. He was close to Dean if only in letters, and he needed to know someone else who could share his loss.

Anna, a pretty redhead in his book club, offered to help him find a grief counselor, but Cas refused. If he went then it would be real.

He would have to admit that Dean was gone, that he had lost him before he was even his.

Castiel stopped hanging out with his friends, stopped going out at all except for work and shopping.

He checked the mail everyday, the ache growing every time there was not one of the bedraggled letters with Dean's messy writing across the front.

It was ten at night-eight long months after Dean's letters stopped coming-when a loud rumbling engine cut off right outside his apartment.

He set his book down, and started to get up, standing just as a light knocking-than louder, more confident beats-filled the house.

He walked to the door, pulling it open, and his eyes went wide at the sight of the man he had thought he would never see.

Dean was soaked through, and Cas ushered him inside before he fully realized who he was.

When it hit him that the soldier he'd known through writing for almost two years was standing in his front hall, Cas talked him.

He had his arms around Dean's neck before he had time to think about it, face buried in his wet shoulder.

Dean froze, then hugged him back. "Hey, Cas."

The blue eyed man's shoulders started to shake, his breath getting ragged.

"H-Hey, Cas. Shh, it's okay baby."

Cas didn't even blink at the pet name. They'd been right on the edge, and Cas had asked Dean out in his last letter.

"I thought t-that you were d-dead, De-Dean. For months." He was hiccuping between words, and Dean pushed him back a little, hands cupping his cheeks.

He wiped at the tears streaming down Castiel's face, the thought that the first time he saw his eyes, the beautiful blue was bloodshot because of him making his chest ache.

"Hey, hey. I'm alright. Babe, I'm safe. I've been discharged, I'm not gonna leave you."

Cas closed his eyes, sniffling.

Dean was safe. Dean was alive.

And Dean was in his house, those strong hands on his face in the gentlest touch Cas had ever felt.

He choked on a bubble of laughter, then cupped Dean's cheeks as well.

His skin was damp with September rain, cheeks prickly where he needed to shave, and so warm Cas could hardly believe it. He was dreaming, he had to be.

Then Dean's thumb ran over his cheek, ghosting over the sharp swell of his cheek bones, fingers twitching under his jaw.

Cas leaned into his palm. He'd waited so long to meet Dean, to touch him.

He could hardly believe that he was real, blue eyes fixed on Dean like he was the most impossible thing.

Dean's thumb lightly brushed over Castiel's bottom lip, the rough pad of his thumb warm against the full, plush skin.

A surge of want hit Cas so hard he gasped, and Dean stepped a little closer.

"Can I kiss you, Castiel?"

Dean's voice was shaky, and the deep rasp of it over his full name made Castiel shiver.

"Yes, Dean."

His own voice was not much better, but the way the happiness was creeping up in him as everything sunk in was making his chest feel too big and too small at the same time.

Besides, it was okay to be a little breathless.

Castiel smiled as Dean leaned in, and so did his soldier.

They ended up grinning so wide that Dean just let his forehead rest against Castiel's, too happy to even kiss him like he wanted too.

Cas giggled, and bumped his nose to Dean's.

He got a breathless little laugh in return, Dean's hands moving down just enough that he was cupping his jaw instead of his cheeks. Cas let his fingertips trail down Dean's stubbly cheeks, touch feather light and reverent.

They finally got themselves under control long enough for Dean to lean in, his lips pressing against the other male's lightly.

Cas let his fingers move to tangle in Dean's wet hair, not even caring that his clothes were getting wet when Dean pulled him closer, bodies pressed flush together.

Dean kissed slowly, gentle brushes of his lips over Castiel's, but didn't fight it when Cas pressed their lips together a little harder, his own parting just enough to be inviting.

The warm touch of Dean's tongue had Cas opening up to him wholly, allowing Dean inside.

He moaned when the tip brushed the roof of his mouth, and tried to give as good as he got. It had been years since his last kiss.

When they had to pull apart, Dean let his head fall to rest on Castiel's shoulder.

His arms dropped to Castiel's waist, an he hugged him close.

"Cas, I missed you so much. Your letters kept me going. Benny picked on me about it, like he didn't grin every time his girl sent him something, but I didn't care."

Tears welled up, happy this time, in Castiel's eyes.

"I was so scared, Dean."

Dean pulled him in tighter, and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck.

Cas wound his arms around Dean's neck.

"I love you, Dean Winchester."

He knew it was too soon to say, but he'd lived months thinking he'd never get the chance to tell him.

He wasn't going to wast any time now that he had a second chance.

Dean pulled back, pressing a hard kiss to his mouth.

Cas backed up a step, and his back hit the door, Dean following right after him to pin him there as he licked into his mouth.

Cas groaned, clinging too him like Dean would vanish if he let go. "I love you, too, Cas. God, I was so scared."

Dean's voice was shaking, and there was a shadow behind his eyes that made it clear that things had happened while he was missing that no one should have to endure.

But Castiel didn't push. He knew he'd tell him when the time was right, and that now wasn't the time for talking.

"Dean, make love to me?" He'd been waiting for Dean to go on leave, plans having been made to meet in person, but then Dean had gone missing.

Dean growled and kissed him again, hands digging under Castiel's damp shirt to skim up over bare skin, pulling a gasp from Castiel's throat.

When they pulled apart Cas took him by the hand, leading Dean to his bedroom.

Shirts were lost, the wet cloth falling in a jumbled puddle on the rug, and Dean toed out of his boots and socks while Cas worked at getting their pants open.

Once Dean was bare save for the dogtags dangling over his chest, Cas pushed him back on the bed gently before stripping out of his own pants and crawling up over Dean.

They kissed, and Dean rolled them over, liking the way Cas felt pinned beneath his body.

Cas bent his head back when Dean started kissing down his neck, nails scrapping at his scalp while he made little encouraging sounds in the back of his throat.

Dean groaned, and shifted lower, sucking a mark over Castiel's collar bone before kissing down to his chest to lick over a hard nipple.

Cas arched up with a moan, head thrown back an eyes closed. "Dea-Dean please."

His hips canted up, hard cock brushing against Dean's.

Dean moaned, and bit down on the nub lightly before kissing it in parting, moving farther down.

Cas watched him, green eyes holding his captive as Dean dipped his head down, taking Cas into his mouth.

Cas fisted at his hair, head thumping back against his pillow again.

He had thought that he'd be the one doing this for Dean, though he wasn't complaining.

It was only when he felt like he was going to combust that Dean pulled off, making him let out a whine. "Do you have lube?"

Dean's voice was wreaked, though Cas figured that having a cock down your throat for ten minutes would do that.

Cas fumbled in his night stand, digging through it.

He tossed an unopened bottle on the bed with two condoms, and Dean snatched one up.

If they both wore one there'd be less clean up.

He rolled it onto Cas before stroking him a few times, only letting go when his thighs started to tremble.

Dean put his own on before grabbing the lube, slicking up his fingers.

He leaned up to kiss Cas, and brought his hand between his legs, rubbing over the tight pucker until he felt Cas relax.

When Dean pushed the first in slowly, and Cas whimpered.

Dean took his time, and it was nearly ten minutes later before he had three fingers moving easily in and out of Cas.

Dean looked up at Cas, waiting for him to signal that he was ready.

At Castiel's nod, Dean pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up, pressing the head of his cock against where Cas was open and ready but not pushing in.

He met Castiel's gaze, and smiled softly at him as he pushed in.

He slid in smoothly, and they both groaned.

He stopped once he was fully seated, letting Cas adjust before he started to move, a slow push and pull that had them both seeing stars.

They moved together, drawing out the pleasure, and when he had Cas babbling and begging between kisses. When he reached between them, hand wrapping around Castiel's cock, blue eyes rolled back.

It only took a few strokes before Cas tensed up, back arching off the bed.

He tossed his head back, eyes closed and mouth open around a cry of Dean's name as he came.

It was the most erotic thing Dean had ever seen, the sight of Cas coming undone mixed with how his body tightened around him doing him in.

Dean came with a low groan, face pressed into Castiel's sweat damp neck.

They stayed like that for several long moments, panting against each other's skin.

When he could move again Dean pulled out, removing both condoms and tying them off.

He looked around, and tossed them in the trash can by the bed before rolling on his back and pulling Castiel close to his side.

Cas curled up against him, head pillowed on his chest, and slung a leg across Dean's thighs.

Castiel didn't even bother with a blanket, feeling Dean press a kiss to his hair.

Just before the steady sound of Dean's heartbeat lulled him to sleep, Castiel thought that writing that letter was the best thing that ever happened to him.


End file.
